1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartons, and more particularly to cartons formed from blanks provided with tear lines for quick and convenient opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to construct rectilinear cartons of folded and glued fiberboard or paper blanks which are formed with tear lines along predetermined paths. Such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,155,791 and 2,363,861.
The present invention is an improvement over such known cartons in that one side wall of the carton can be raised to open the carton when a single tear line, which extends between two corners of that wall, is torn. Additional tear line structure enable the carton to be flattened completely.